Momentous Indeed
by ATLAAN
Summary: Happy Zutara week! Here is my submission for day two, Momentous, In which Katara is lacking quite a bit of fire in her marriage. Rated M to be safe.


Hello Fandom, I present to you my type-as-I go oneshot for ZW :)

**Title**: Momentous Indeed

**Rating**: M to be safe? Very...suggestive.

**Summary**: A peek inside the mind of the Avatar's wife, whose marriage is lacking quite a bit of fire...

Possibly the worst summary in the history of forever.

Enjoy!

* * *

_"Boring. Monotonous. Mundane."_

Not exactly how one would like to describe their sex life.

It had been years since the wedding, and Aang and I had of course done the deed a considerable amount of times. At first, it was sort of thrilling, romantic, soft, comparable to a waltz. A waltz consisting of giving, recieving, but never actually getting.

It seemed as though Aang would always get his, and seemed to have absolutley no clue on how to give me mine. As the Avatar I'd have hoped he would love me in a number a ways, styles. Ever changing like water, hard like earth, but most of all burning like fire. With passion and heat and life. I need him to stop loving me like an airbender. I need fire.

* * *

We were residing in Zuko's palace until the annual Peace Festival began. Naturally, we were here a few days early in order to help prepare, and generally be on the safe side considering how long the journey was. We were the first family to arrive, and hadn't even seen our scarred friend yet. Servants assured us we'd see him and the rest of the royal family at dinner. The children were already in their wing of the palace, preparing for bed. They had had their feast hours ago.

Now it was time for the Adult Feast, and Aang and I were making our way to the dining hall. He grabbed my waist suddenly, and turned to look at me.

I knew that look. I knew what meant. The look that came with a smirk. A look that caused me to grimace.

"**Tonight...I am going to love you like Momo loves eating bugs out of Appa's fur**," He whispered in my ear.

_Yes, Aang, that's exactly what puts me in the mood._

I forced out a smile and pecked him on the cheek, just as we came to the dining hall entrance.

And then I saw him.

* * *

The firelord looked up from his place at the head of the table and smiled, drawing his arms out in a friendly gesture.

"Avatar Aang, Lady Katara!" He stood up and walked toward us.

"Sifu Hotman!" Aang bellowed and rushed up to embrace the taller monarch.

I took this opportunity to look at him. I mean _look at him_!

Zuko had to have grown at least a foot taller since I'd last seen him. His golden eyes sparkled with a mirth I hadn't known existed. His hair was long and in a very..royal looking hairstyle, his jawline more defined and looking devilishly handsome as he smiled and hugged my husband back.

Oh right, your husband Katara remember him? Ah, yes, right.

"Katara? Katara sweetie hello?" Speak of the devil.

"Ah, yes, darling?" I said, snapping out of my daze. I looked to see that he and Zuko were staring at me looking concerned. The firelord smiled and stepped forward, taking my hand in his, and he_ kissed it. He kissed my hand._

I was mortified to feel my face heating up at this simple gesture, and quickly bowed my head and muttered a quick "My lord."

Dinner passed smoothly enough. Actually I don't remember much, except for the fact I couldn't keep my eyes off of Zuko.

I kept noticing things, things that shouldn't be arousing in the slightest.

Like how his lips surrounded his chopsticks and slowly and tenderly pulled the food into his mouth, caressing his meal.

Or how he suavely licked his lips after taking a sip of sake.

And even the way he grasped his napkin before dabbing at his chisled face with it. How he nimbly drummed the table with his long, slender, silky fingers in between courses.

_Dear sweet Tui and Laa I need to stop._

"Katara, something wrong, you look a bit flushed, do you need to rest?" Those sweet, sultry lips of the firelord gave way to a raspy yet velvety voice that sounded like a symphony in my ears.

"I-Um yes, yes I think that's a great idea, I think I'll do that." I quickly stood up and rushed made to leave.

"Honey would you like me to come with you?" Aang asked, worry on his face.

"N-no dear, go ahead and enjoy the feast, I just need a moment to-to rest." I plastered on the smile and quickly rushed out before any response could be made.

* * *

_After dashing to our shared quarters, I swiftly bolted the door, (Or did I?), and made quick work of my robes and garments. You need to cool off Katara, take a bath Katara. You're just tipsy from the sake._

* * *

About an hour or so later, I was neck deep in hot water and scented oils, my hair flowing out around me, my eyes shut, my body (somewhat) at ease, when I was interrupted by a shocked gasp and something falling on the floor. I looked up and my eyes met with molten gold, scarred flesh and flushed cheeks.

Zuko coughed and quickly turned around, eyes on the floor.

"I-er... wow..um no! Uh, your husband!-the Avatar..erm Aang seems to have had a bit too much spiced-sake at dinner...I brought him back...he's um, in the bed. I'll um-see you, um no I didn't see, I meant-"

**"Zuko."** I didn't even recognize my own voice. He slowly turned, his breathing seemed to be laboured.

"Y-yes?" He whispered huskily.

"Can you..._how well can you keep a secret_?"

* * *

Looking back now, I'll never really know why I got out of the water. Or why I went and attacked the firelord, tore his clothes off, and pulled him into the bath, and had my way with him. Or feverishly made love to him with the ferocity of a moose-lion in heat.

All I know, is that I finally took, I mean **got** mine.

* * *

Anyway, I got mine and it was completly worth all the trouble I am in now...

**...Nine months later**.

...holding in my arms my new baby boy, Bumi, who, thank the spirits, is a non-bender.

What a momentous occassion.

* * *

A/N: Wellll that's it, Looking back on this it's kind of humerous, I never write in first-person and the way Katara describes things remind me of the Ember Island Players x) Hope you liked it, Happy Zutara week :)

Also, I'm in Arizona, so it is still before 12am here, I am not late, I promise! T-T (Lol it's 11:35pm)


End file.
